Must you go already?
by Ajerzaaddict
Summary: Between Erza's seduction and punctuality at work, how would Jellal choose?


A/N: Inspired by Mashima's twitter doodle and a fanart by the Japanese fan ちいふる (puuyan_) on twitter.

* * *

"Oh my god."

Erza gasped as Jellal hit a spot inside her, sending thrills deep inside her belly and also all the way up to her spine. She tightened her legs wrapped around his hips and arched her back as her fingers digged harder into his shoulders, silently urging him to drive into her deeper and harder.

"Erza…" Jellal growled lowly, letting loose his control on the steady rhythm of his thrusts and putting more force into rolling his hips as he gave Erza short but deep strokes to her heat core. "Erza…..."

Erza's mouth failed to form words. Every push from Jellal intensified the pleasure she received, drawing out a choked moan from her throat. She locked gaze with him when sensing the convulsion of her inner walls became increasingly strong.

"Kiss me." She demanded in between her quicken breaths.

Jellal obliged. He cradled her cheek and jaw in his hand, lifting her face before dipping his head to claim her lips.

Erza released her grip on Jellal's shoulders but slid her hands up the back of his neck and into his hair. Grasping his blue locks between her fingers, she pulled harshly as their tongues wrapped around each other inside her mouth while her inner walls hugged his pulsing cock tightly.

She began quivering. She was very close. She couldn't breath. She parted her lips.

"Jellal!" Her tone urgent and frustrated.

Jellal gritted his teeth. Keeping his thrusts hard and deep while willing himself to hold back his release, he moved his hand southward to where their bodies connected and rubbed the throbbing nub at the apex of Erza's legs.

Erza let out a sharp cry. She hanged on to Jellal for dear life as she shuddered uncontrollably, being hit by the exhilarating shivers running through her entire body from her contracting core to her toes and fingertips. She breathed through her open mouth to draw in sufficient air into her lungs when the shivers gradually subsided. But she moaned again when Jellal finally spilled inside her having reached his own climax too, filling her with a new wave of warmth.

Jellal pulled out from Erza after emptying himself and lay down beside her. Glancing sideway, he found her panting heavily just like him but with her eyes closed. A small smile formed on his lips as he admired how lovely she looked with her cheeks covered in deep blush. He got up after steadying his breathing and reached for the blanket that had been pushed to the foot of the bed during their love making, pulling it over to cover Erza's body. Erza opened her eyes briefly to peep at him and muttered a quiet "thanks".

"No problem." He leaned down kissing her on the forehead, before getting off the bed.

Jellal picked up some clean clothes and towels from the wardrobe and went to the bathroom. When he returned after showing, he was dressed in his favor black pants and black shirt. He then found the long white coat that had been abandoned on the floor last night and put it on.

"Jellal."

He turned to look at Erza. Lying on her side on the bed, she patted the empty spot beside her that had been occupied by him before.

Jellal moved to sit down on the mattress by Erza's side. Stroking her cheek with the back of his hand, he asked with a gentle smile, "Anything you need from me?"

Erza pushed herself up and placed her hands over Jellal's shoulder for support, before leaning into him.

"Must you go already?" She rested her cheek on her hand, glancing up at Jellal through her scarlet eyelashes.

Jellal smiled weakly, seeing the wishful look Erza sent his way while feeling the pressure from her breasts on his arm. "Meredy will kill me if I'm late again."

Last time he showed up late for his meeting with Meredy, he had her waited for him for five hours at the city where they should meet up for the job because he had missed the train after giving in to Erza's seduction for another round of sex in the bathroom.

"How long the job will take you this time again?" Erza tipped her face upwards and took Jellal's earlobe between her lips, sucking lightly.

Jellal shivered and sighed quietly. "Should be done within five days."

"Hmm." Erza let go of his earlobe. "Finish the job as soon as possible and come back to me."

"I wish too." Jellal palmed Erza's face to draw her in and placed his mouth over hers.

Erza wounded her arms around Jellal's neck and slid one leg over his lap to straddle him, pressing her naked form against his clothed one as she slipped her tongue into his mouth.

It took every ounce of his will for Jellal to pull away from Erza, when he felt that his member began to harden again.

"I must go now, Erza." He said with a pleading tone, breathing deeply.

Erza pouted, but nodded and slid away from Jellal. Jellal sighed in relief. He then got up and went to get his boots. Erza got off the bed too and headed for the bathroom. She turned around to look at Jellal before closing the bathroom door.

"Come back safely."

"I will."

They both smiled with a longing look in their eyes, already missing the other's presence at their sides in the coming five days.


End file.
